


eat glitter for breakfast (and shine all day)

by katsukiy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dildos, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAILS, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, You know how this goes, anniversary sex, glitters, the dildo is double ended, they're both super stretchy bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: He finds Yuuri draped on the sheets, flushed, almost writhing, impaled on a long, clear glittery jelly dildo that is very obviously double ended, the tip of it peeking out between beautiful spread thighs.





	eat glitter for breakfast (and shine all day)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAILEY!!!!!! I can't buy you a present so I wrote you porn.  
> Next birthday, I'll write more or, even better, I can buy you directly a glitter jelly dildo because I'll be there. Let's see how it goes.

When Viktor comes home, he lets his keys jingle merrily before letting them fall onto the coffee table and calling out "I'm back!"

He slips off his shoes, hangs his wet coat to the rack and tries to shake off the rain, seeing Makkachin doing the same, his mouth curling amusedly at the mess that he’ll probably have to mop up later.

  
Despite being at the start of June, St. Petersburg is still cloudy, unpredictable, cold enough that bringing an umbrella is always a good idea. Of course, Viktor didn’t think about bringing one. Despite it only being drizzling, there are stubborn raindrops clinging to his clothes and hair, plastering them to his body.

  
"My star?" he says, a little louder, and Yuuri's voice sounds strained when he replies "Bedroom!"

  
Viktor smiles absently and takes the time to put out some food for Makka, who tumbles joyously along him to scarf it down, before shuffling to the door of the bedroom.

  
He finds Yuuri draped on the sheets, flushed, almost writhing, impaled on a long, clear glittery jelly dildo that is very obviously double ended, the tip of it peeking out between beautiful spread thighs.  
He has a small pink bow tied on his leaking cock, incredibly close to the head, and is completely naked except for that small detail. His eyes are closed in bliss, but they open wide when he passes the threshold.

  
"It's snuggled up all nicely inside," Yuuri mumbles, shooting him a hungry look, and his hips give an aborted thrust against the mattress as he spreads his legs even more to show him.

  
"How long," Viktor rasps, wetting his impossibly dry lips, leaving the rest of the question up in the air because he can’t bring himself to say more. He starts to undress without pause, undoing his shirt's buttons two at a time, his eyes never leaving his husband's stretched out form, approaching the side of the bed slowly.

  
Yuuri sucks in a breath, keeps looking up at him with his eyes almost unfocused, glazed over, the pupils swallowing his iris almost completely " _Ah_ ," he moans, his little pink tongue peeking out of his mouth "since you left."

  
Which means, an hour and a half, give or take. "You took your sweet time," Yuuri complains, throatily, and Viktor can only blink at him, trying to take every detail in. He wants so say he’s sorry, that Makkachin got too excited and started running after a squirrel, that he would’ve definitely sped the whole process up had he _known_ , but that’s no use now, is it? And his throat is too dry for that, too.

  
He's down to his underwear already, and is terribly glad he decided to go with his little black thong instead of boxers when "Let me," Yuuri groans, pulls up on his elbows to get closer to him, managing to avoid dislodging the dildo from his ass by pure grace, only to mouth at his crotch hotly before taking an edge of the panties between his teeth and pulling them down.

  
"Lube," Yuuri commands, and Viktor follows his gaze to the side, where a bottle of his favourite brand sits gingerly on the sheets.

  
He picks it up while Yuuri takes his cock into his mouth, just this side of teasing. Yuuri brings up his fingers, wiggles them demandingly in front of him, and Viktor gets the cap open and coats them generously with lube, while Yuuri feeds himself slowly the entire length of his dick, working at it with his tongue.

 

He bobs up and down on it a couple of times, stops to pay attention to the head and lick at the slit, catching the drops of precum, then, with a parting suck, he pops off completely and demands "Turn around and bend over." Viktor can't do anything more than comply, placing the lube on the floor while he reaches for his feet with his hands, effectively stretching and showing off everything to Yuuri.

  
Yuuri, who dives between his cheeks hungrily, dipping a slick finger inside his hole, wasting no time to get him nicely stretched out. He sucks at his rim, nibbles and worries at the flesh all around it while setting up a brutal rhythm with his thrusts, working up to three fingers without breaking a sweat, and it's not long before Viktor finds himself impaled alongside his husband, the jello curving into his body and hitting his insides just right.

  
"Oh," he says, and Yuuri grins toothily from his mirroring position.

  
"I picked it up personally, for you," he pants, and tangles their fingers together, pushes their asses flush and the dildo even deeper inside both of them. His legs are stretched out _so far_.

  
Just the thought of Yuuri browsing through rows of dildos and picking probably the most obnoxious, but perfect one makes Viktor want to fuck himself viciously against him, makes his cock grow even harder, twitching wetly against his stomach.

Yuuri, embarrassedly muttering in his still unpolished Russian to the shop assistant, paying for it as fast as he could. Or maybe it was Eros Yuuri, as they call that particularly enticing side of him jokingly, smiling wickedly at the poor boy, purposefully putting on his filthiest expression as he pointed out "That one," making him a stuttering mess with his innocent, destructive charm.

 

“Together,” Yuuri babbles, distractingly,  and moves his hips just so that the dildo slips out a little from their bodies. Viktor keens, and copies the movement, just in the opposite direction, forgetting everything that’s not the sensation of the jelly breaching his body, adapting to his shape. Viktor can almost feel the golden glitters.

They start a game of going up and down the length of the toy, sliding away from each other and then joining again, their spread legs brushing against each other as they pant and writhe, their holes almost kissing whenever they’re both completely full.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri groans, bottoming out, and Viktor clutches his fingers and pushes his hips down, breath itching as the dildo goes in deep, hitting his prostate.

They get into a rhythm, the slap of their bodies and the moans the only sounds in the room, until Viktor can’t hold out anymore, the sensation is too much, and with a shout he spills all over himself.

Yuuri uses their hands as leverage to get a few more jerky thrusts before following suit, and Viktor can almost feel the orgasm reverberate against his own hole.

 

They just lay there for a little while, trying to get as much air into their lungs as they can, until Yuuri lets out an adorable whine. “Up, up,” he demands, and Viktor slides off the dildo and crawls up his husband’s body, hugging him close, breathless and sated and terribly in love.

  
"Happy anniversary, Vitya," Yuuri nuzzles it into his neck, clinging to his sweaty body, vice grip around him and yet so soft. Viktor says it back and gives him a butterfly kiss, and Yuuri looks kind of embarrassed but also a little proud of himself when "That was not the only thing I bought for today," he adds, as an afterthought, like Viktor didn't already guess - and Viktor's responding smile is bright as the sun. He thinks about the soft ropes he has stashed in the closed exactly for this same occasion and shivers with anticipation, nods eagerly. He can’t wait, already.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again, dear, I love you super much and I'm glad to have met you, you're amazing and I wish this made your big day start with a bang (literally, cough). Have the most amazing birthday ever!!!! (I have another thing for you on [tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) even though it's not really a surprise buuut hear me out you specifically requested it)
> 
> Aaaand this is the proof that you should befriend me, if only because I'll share filthy headcanons with you and write you porn.  
> This was a real challenge to write?? I found myself waking up in the middle of the night to scribble things down because I dreamt about double edged dildos. But it was worth it just for the glitters.  
> Plans for the anniversary day involve a lot more sex but if I didn't leave anything for imagination it wouldn't be fun, right?  
> Also, St Petersburg this time of the year kinda sucks? 5°C (google tells me 41°F) and rainy, but also they have super long days??? So it all evens out I guess. (You can bet your ass the weather is described accurately because I have weird requirements for my fics)  
> Will someone ever stop me with the inadequate titles
> 
> Okay so, I hope this was filthy enough, honestly. Let me know? I could always consider writing down more of their activities.  
> Hailey ilysm have a good one (going back to sleep now)  
> 


End file.
